


Hair Dye

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [20]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 8/8 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>His hair was green. A murky, mermaid green, Ridge was going to kill Bebop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye

Ridge woke up that Sunday morning after the Hat's party at a comfortable time of noon. His roommate, Bebop, wasn't around, but that wasn't uncommon. He was probably down in Verbal's room screwing around.

He got out of bed and headed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was only when he went to rinse his mouth did Ridge look up in the mirror.

His auburn hair was green. It was a murky, mermaid green.

Ridge was going to kill Bebop.

He took out his phone and pulled up a message for 'ScruBopVox.' No, screw that. Ridge was angry.

He stormed down to Verbal and Dave's room, where he knew Bebop would be. He threw open the door, found the two laughing over something stupid, and marched right up to them.

"Bebop! What. Did. You. _Do?!_ "

Verbal stared up at the green-haired man silently before laughing hard. Bebop's eyes (quite literally) light up and his voice glitched as he laughed.

"Bebop!" Ridge nearly screamed. It was too early to deal with this.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry!" The cyborg clearly wasn't sorry. He was barely understandable because he was laughing so hard. "We just found some hair dye last night and wanted to test it out-!"

"We?" Ridge's eyes were ablaze. The crimson and hazel lenses switching over to Verbal, who's laughter had subsided.

"It wasn't me!" He cried. "I was out all night at the frat party!"

Ridge paused. They all went to the party, but him and Bebop left Verbal passed out under the ping pong table or something.

"Who's 'we' then?" Ridge understood it was a joke, and he would've laughed if it was someone else or if he didn't care about his hair, but he was really liking his current hairstyle.

It was only when Strife showed up to his eight am class laughing with tears in his eyes did Ridge squint his own and begin the interrogation.

"'Ey Ridge? Where's your mermaid tail?" Will teased amidst his laughing fit.

The magician just adjusted his coat and strode up to him. "Was it you who dyed my hair?" Those three inches the alien had on him meant nothing now that Ridge had that dead serious tone in his voice.

Strife's laughter slowly stopped, and he looked at Ridge. "I assume Bebop sold me out, huh? Damn, guess I should cover my tracks better next time."

"Bebop made the mistake of saying 'we' in his cover up story. Verbal had an alibi, so I just decided to pick my way down the line until I found the culprit." His gaze shifted to his green hair. "I must say it's an interesting color choice. Where did you find it?"

"We're pretty sure it's what Alsmiffy uses to change slime colors, but it said it was hair dye on the bottle." Will shrugged.

A month passed, and the dye was pretty persistent. That first shower Ridge took did nothing to rid the color from his hair. He soon got used to it, wearing the color as if it was his usual auburn. He also realized he had lost his favourite jacket at that frat party. He'd have to go get it sometime, he supposed, but what's the rush?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Party Saga, if you read more of them. This is the final one, but not the final college fic.


End file.
